warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Los tres Grustrag
Los tres Grustrag (comunmente abreviados como Los 3G) son un grupo de Asesinos, creados por el consejero Vay Hek, que vienen después que un Tenno haya completado 5 misiones consecutivas de invasión en contra de los Grineer. Los tres Grustrag eran antiguamente marines regulares Grineer quienes (while aboard a troop transport) De repente mataron a sus compañeros, aclamando su "impaciencia por el asesinato" estaba creciendo. Después de haber sido enviados a la Instalación de Reacondicionamiento de Grustrag, el Director de la Instalación Dr. Tengus descubrió que los marines sufren de una rara mutación provocada por la clonación, aumentando enormemente su potencial de combate a costa de deteriorar las facultades mentales. Bajo las órdenes de Vay Hek, Tengus los reacondicionó, con la intención de enfocar su agresión hacia los Tenno en su lugar. Aunque en su mayoría éxito, los Tres todavía tenía persistente comportamiento violento hacia sus compañeros Grineer. Para contrarrestar esto, Tengus desarrolló el Cerrojo Grustrag, un dispositivo que limitaba su efectividad contra el personal de Grineer. Tengus había creado cerrojos adicionales, para ser usado contra los Tenno durante las operaciones de los Tres. Con los tres Grustrag preparados para el combate, Vay Hek los desplegó con el único propósito de atacar a los que apoyaban a los enemigos de los Grineer. Sin embargo, Sargas Ruk criticó las acciones de Hek, recordándole de los soldados que Los Tres habían matado y advirtiéndole además que eventualmente se saldrían de su control. Miembros Leekter||falso Shik Tal||falso Vem Tabook||falso Carabus||falso Estrategia En general A pesar de su pesado aspecto, cada miembro de los tres Grustrag es capaz de lanzar una carrera rápida en cualquier dirección, que utilizan para evitar el fuego y acercarse a sus objetivos. Los tres Grustrag suelen atacar por turnos, haciendo difícil concentrarse en un marino específico para derribar. No sólo eso, sino que son capaces de posicionamiento estratégico y calcular los tiempos del movimiento y los ataques de una manera más avanzada que el Grineer normal. Esto incluye agacharse y esconderse detrás del escudo de Shik Tal mientras establece fuego supresor, lanzando un repentino ataque agresivo como grupo después de que Leekter use su granada cegadora, o cambiando de posición mientras Vem Tabook establece fuego supresor. Su comportamiento cambia enormemente, compartiendo rasgos de comportamiento con unidades pesadas Grineer tales como Bombarderos, Napalms y Artilleros Pesados, pero al mismo tiempo cubriéndose detrás de objetos cuando es necesario. A diferencia del Stalker, Los tres Grustrag son completamente vulnerables a los efectos de estado y la mayoría de habilidades de Warframe. Como tales, pueden ser fácilmente incapacitados con armas tales como los ataques de Jat Kittag o la Fragor. Los daños y proc y funcionan bien en ellos, reduciendo su durabilidad global en una cantidad significativa. El daño de también puede ser usado, ya que causa daño adicional a su armadura de aleación y su proc, confundiéndolos, causando que se ataquen entre sí o a sus compañeros Grineers. Sin embargo, sus Centinelas Carabus no pueden ser dañados por cualquier medio, solo son destruidos si su respectivo marine es asesinado. Un Espectro fuerte puede ayudar en gran medida a los jugadores en el combate, ya sea para proporcionar daños adicionales o para llamar la atención de los jugadores. Usando habilidades de Warframe Son vulnerables a la mayoría de las habilidades, especialmente habilidades que producen derribo o aturdimient, tales como Masa de tentáculos de Hydroid, Golpe espiritual de Nekros, Tirón de Mag y Bomba en Picado de Zephyr funcionan bien contra ellos. Haces pacificadores de Nyx pueden aturdirlos por un largo período de tiempo. Es importante también señalar que sus Centinelas Carabus aun así atacarán a jugadores sin importar si los Tres están paralizados o no. Los efectos cegadores de Destello radial de Excalibur y Prisma de Mirage pueden ser también usados para incapacitarlos, aunque con menor duración. Pueden también ser distraídos con Señuelo de Loki y Mudar de Saryn. Impregnación molecular de Nova puede enlentecerlos y permitir a los jugadores causarles daño adicional. Loki puede ser la "opción óptima" contra Los tres Grustrag ya que puede eliminarlos con un mínimo esfuerzo si uno maximiza la duración de Invisibilidad, transformándose en un encuentro trivial. Con un arsenal más fuerte; por ejemplo Tonkor, Tigris (es decir sus variantes Sancti y Prime), Vectis y Vectis Prime, o similares, pueden fácilmente matar a los tres Grustrag en segundos mientras estás invisible para recolectar las partes de Brakk en caso de elegir hacer esto. Adicionalmente, Desarme radial de Loki aturde a Los Tres de forma similar a la mayoría de los infestados, proporcionándole a Loki la habilidad de ganar espacio en contra de ellos. Oberon es una buena elección para usar contra Los Tres, ya que la mayoría de sus habilidades causan daño de , siendo Castigar y Ajuste de cuentas garantizando confusión en ellos. Trinity puede mantener de forma indefinida dos de Los Tres aturdidos al mismo tiempo usando Fuente de vida y Vampiro de energía. Los tres Grustrag son susceptibles a los daños de rematar,haciendo al mod Letalidad encubierta Ideal cuando se usa en conjunto con cualquier habilidad que cause ciego o sueño (por ejemplo. Prisma de Mirage, Destello radial de Excalibur, o Descansar & Enfurecer de Equinox). Como se mencionó anteriormente, Loki y Ash pueden usar respectivamente Invisibilidad y Pantalla de humo para cubrirse y atacar a Los Tres con seguridad. Histeria de Valkyr funciona bien contra los tres, siempre que esta tenga ira, vitalidad y/o fibra de acero en rango máximo para mejorar su regeneración de energía y durabilidad. Ten en cuenta que esta estrategia corre el riesgo de matar/destruir a cualquier Compañero que puedas tener contigo y la mala sincronización también puede dejarte vulnerable. No todas las habilidades de Warframe tienen efecto en Los tres Grustrag; Vórtice de Vauban o Tornado de Zephyr no pueden ser usados para controlarlos, mientras que Aterrorizar de Nekros solo reducirá su armarmadura. Desarme radial de Loki los considerará como Infestados, lanzándolos al suelos y cansando daño en vez de quitarles sus armas. Control mental y Caos de Nyx tampoco les afectarán. Ciertas habilidades de Warframe tienen su efectividad reducida en Los tres Grustrag; Capacidad de control de masas basadas en duración tales como, RhinoPisotón de Rhino, Prisma de Mirage o Desarme radial de Excalibur son menos efectivos, reduciendo su duración en un 50% o 75% como se ha observado. (necesita confirmación) Llegada Provocar un ataque de los tres Grustrag requiere que el jugador tenga una marca de muerte. Esta se adquiere apoyando a los Corpus en al menos cinco instancias de misiones de invasión. Las marcas de muerte se adquieren por separado para cada misión de invasión que requiere que luches por los Corpus en las invasiones ofensivas Grineer por lo menos cinco veces seguidas. Una vez que la marca de muerte es adquirida, el jugador recibirá un mensaje de Vay Hek, declarando: *''"Interfering with our operations is unacceptable. You will be shown your place. Your punishment has been ordered."'' La adquisición de otra marca de muerte activará este mensaje: *"Continúas ayudando a nuestros enemigos. Tu intromisión NO será tolerada." De forma similar al cazador Zanuka, la posibilidad de que aparezcan los tres en cualquier misión Grineer se incrementa de forma aditiva con cada jugador en el escuadrón con una marca de muerte. Tiene la posibilidad de aparecer una vez cada 10 segundos durante los primeros 5 minutos. Antes de su aparición, Lotus intentará advertirte (con una transmisión distorsionada), Y eventualmente te suplica abortar la misión (ignorando el objetivo principal de la misión). Esto puede incluso significar ignorar un objetivo completamente incompleto, como defensa móvil. Cada marine tiene la posibilidad de dejar caer neurodos, un componente/plano para la Brakk, un raro mod (como lo es talento natural), u 80 de endo tras ser derrotado. Si Los Tres son derrotados, pueden optar por ir a la extracción sin cumplir el objetivo original. Derrota Si los tres Grustrag se las arreglan para derrotar al jugador, la misión fallará de inmediato, llevando al jugador de vuelta al menú principal. Un nuevo mensaje de Lotus en la bandeja de entrada aparecerá indicando que Los tres Grustrag Han unido un Cerrojo Grustrag al Warframe del Jugador, paralizando sus poderes al intentar combatirlos. Mientras el cerrojo esté unido, reducirá el daño de los warframe contra los Grineer en un 50%. Adjunto al mismo mensaje, habrá un plano de liberación de cerrojos para liberar el Cerrojo Grustrag. Consejos *Es posible destruir a los centinelas Carabus del G3 para evitar que apliquen el campo de energia. En otras palabras, la mision finalizara de inmediato sin oportunidad de continuar o revivir *Los cuerpos de Los tres Grustrag pueden ser profanados, para mejorar tus posibilidades de obtener los componentes de la Brakk, y también pueden ser desmembrados con armas cortantes antes de ser profanados para aumentar las posibilidades de conseguir componentes de Brakk u otro botín. *Los proxies Grineer considerarán a los tres Grustrag hostiles, sin que suceda lo contrario. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que su objetivo prioriza a los Tenno por sobre los 3G, y como tal, los jugadores que deseen explotar esto deben permanecer ocultos a la vista, ya sea por camuflaje o escondiéndose detrás del terreno. *Desde que los drop de Los tres Grustrag permanece igual en el Juicio de la ley de la retribución, es posible obtener los componentes de la Brakk y el sello de los tres Grustrag sin usar marcas de muerte. También vale la pena mencionar que los tres Grustrag no dejarán caer nada durante la aventura "Un hombre de pocas palabras" ni durante la búsqueda semanal desbloqueada después. *A los tres Grustrag les afecta la habilidad de enfoque de Naramon, Dardo Mental. Curiosidades *Ellos son la primera marca de muerte de enemigo que consiste de múltiples enemigos. El Stalker y el Cazador Zanuka solo están compuestos de una entidad. *Una vez aparecen, todos los jugadores son contactados por Lotus. Sin embargo, sólo un jugador tendrá su marca consumida. **Al aparecer, todos los jugadores serán burlados, pero luego, se mencionará el nombre y Warframe de un jugador. Este jugador tendrá su marca consumida y deberá hacer cinco misiones de invasión a favor de los Corpus para recuperarla. *Al momento de ser introducidos,Estaba garangizado que Los Tres dejaran caer un mod, un componente de Brakk y Neurodos, todo a la vez tras derrotarlos, dando a los jugadores la posibilidad de obtener todos los componentes de Brakk en un solo encuentro. Esto ha sido parchado desde entonces. *Los tres Grustrag parecen tener alguna tecnología pesada de interferencia en algún lugar, evitando que Lotus advierta adecuadamente a cualquier Tenno objetivo, manteniéndola en la oscuridad lo más posible de lo que está sucediendo. *Los tres Grustrag actualmente tienen la misma tabla de drop, solo habiendo diferencias en los componentes de Brakk. *Los tres Grustrag parecen tener componentes de armadura similares a los del Teniente Lech Kril. Esta similitud de armadura podría implicar una categoría para Comandos Grineer, un nivel aún más alto de las tropas Grineer que los Lanceros de Élite o los Napalms. **Sus mallas corporales comparten la geometría del brazo y la pierna con el Teniente Lech Kril. La diferencia de calidad discordante es una clara referencia. *Aunque Leekter maneja una Manticore en batalla, en su entrada de códice, aparece utilizando una Brokk en su lugar. Esto ha sido correcigo en la . *De acuerdo a la entrada de Códice de Shik Tal, Los tres Grustrag aparentemente le costaron a Ruk un batallón entero de tropas Grineer, que Ruk consideraba increíblemente valioso para él, y ha declarado que mataría a Los Tres por su traición si tuviera la oportunidad. *Al igual que el Stalker y el Cazador Zanuka, ellos tienen su propia banda sonora. **Es también usada por los Escuadrones de la Muerte de Sindicatos. *Al igual que el Vor, Alad V, y el Ruk, Shik Tal representada por [de Desarrollo#Diseño|[DESkree]]. Actualmente se desconoce quiénes son las voces de Leekter y Vem Tabook. *Hacer las mismas invasiones después de jugarlas tres veces puede aumentar la probabilidad de aparición de los 3G. Aunque no es la mejor forma de buscarlos, puede ayudar a buscar las piezas de Brakk. *Si el objetivo de los 3G es capturado, La misión fallará incluso si hay miembros de la escuadra vivos y sin capturar. Hay casos en los que esto no funcionará correctamente. *El texto en el Cerrojo Grustrag, al traducirlo dice "PROPIEDAD DE LOS GRINEER". *Si Los tres Grustrag atacan durante una alerta y se toma la opción de escapar, la misión tendrá éxito, dando la recompensa del artículo de la alerta. Se desconoce si esta función es intencionada o un error. *Leekter podría ser un guiño al ficticio asesino/caníbal en serie Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Esto podría ser apoyado por las acciones violentas de Los Tres contra sus compañeros Grineer, similar a cómo los caníbales atacan y comen principalmente a miembros de su propia especie. Errores *La aparición de los tres Grustrag en una misión de Supervivencia interrumpe los intervalos de recompensa de 5 minutos para el resto de la misión. *Un error similar puede ocurrir en misiones de interceptación si la emisión llega al 100% mientras peleas con ellos. La pantalla que te permite continuar la lucha o finalizar la misión ya no aparece y Lotus asume que deseas seguir luchando, haciendo que la misión sea imposible de completar. *Ser sanado por un restaurador de salud o la capacidad de un aliado mientras que al mismo tiempo eres derribado, puede dejarte en un bucle constante de ser derribado, y también imposibilidad ser revivido. *Es posible para los tres Grustrag aparecer en áreas que no son alcanzables, como tomar un ascensor antes de iniciar la defensa o intercepción que se convierte en inoperable. Esto hará que mueran al instante y hacen sus recompensas inalcanzables. Historial de actualizaciones Véase También *Brakk, el arma (sus componentes) que dejan caer Los tres Grustrag. *Consejero Vay Hek, el Grineer responsable del reclutamiento de los tres. *General Sargas Ruk, Eel ex-comandante del escuadrón. en:The Grustrag Three